Rex and Weevil: Jurassic Park
by MTHellhound
Summary: Rex and Weevil go to Jurassic Park for inspection. All fun and games right. Well... you're right, that is until the power goes out and something goes bump in the night.
1. Park Accident

*Isla Nublar, 120 miles west of Costa Rica*

It was night time as the forest was asleep. Then thumps were heard in the night forest. There were people wearing work clothes, just waiting for the thing to come out of the forest. A few were scared, and a few calm. There was a guy who stood out from the crowd, he had hunter clothes on or some sort, with a hat, holding a Spas-12. Then the thing that came out of the forest, appeared. It was revealed to be a container being lifted by a crane. A few snorts and growls were heard in the container.

"Everybody, heads up! Heads up! Keep clear!" a man yelled in the crowd. "Keep it clear, okay down!"

"Andale, si! Vamonos." yelled another guy in Spanish. The crane was moving the container in some sort of paddock. Soon the crane set the container down in front of the entrance of the paddock.

"Okay, right there!" yelled another man. The guy with the gun looked viciously at the container. Another set of snorts and growls were heard in the container, containing some sort of animal.

"Pushing team, move in there." ordered the guy with the gun. A few workers came up to container, ready to push the container into the paddock. "I want tasers on full charge." said the guy with the gun. Then squealing was heard, frightening a worker, making him back up.

"Andale! Puje! Puje!" yelled a man, as the man who was frightened got back into positioned."

"And push!" yelled the guy with the gun. The men started pushing the container into the paddock. After connecting the container into the paddock, a green light lit up, indicated it was locked and ready for the animal to get into the paddock.

"We're locked. Loading team, step away. Gate keeper!" said the man with the gun. The men walked off as a single guy came into play. He climbed on top of the container, with a few rasping and snarling was heard.

"Jophery, raise the gate." said the man with the gun. They presumed Jophery started raising the gate. Then all of a sudden, the animal inside the container started running towards the back end, with full force the container slipped away, causing Jophery to fall down onto the ground. There was a gap between the entrance and the gate, and Jophery's legs were in that gap. He started to get up until he felt a slight tug on his leg, then he was dragged into the container, but he managed to grab on to the container.

"Block the opening! Don't let her get out!" yelled the man with the gun. Jophery felt his legs started to hurt, as if something was biting him. Jophery was screaming, frantically trying to get out of the grips of the animal that was biting him. The man with the gun tried his hardest to pull Jophery out of the container, but with no avail. At one point, Jophery was lifted in the air, causing gun dude to fall down. He quickly regained his balance and grabbed hold on Jophery once again.

"Work her back!" yelled Gun Dude. The workers got tasers and started firing at the animal. The animal made eye contact towards Gun Dude, but then quickly started biting Jophery's legs again. Snarling was heard as more tasers were fired at the animal.

"Shoot her!" yelled Gun Dude. Jophery's arm started slipping in Gun Dude's grasp. "SHOOT HER!" he yelled again as Jophery's last breath and gun shots were heard. Soon, Jophery's hand slipped out of Gun Dude's grasp. Gun shots filled the night sky.

* * *

*Mano De Dios Amber Mine, Dominican Republic*

In the Dominican Republic, a lawyer by the name of Howard Miller was on a raft that was being pulled by some of the people in the country. He was very cautious as he didn't want to fall in the water. A guy who had a mustache and had some sort of mining clothes was waiting for Miller on the shore.

"Apuesto mi; pesos que se cae." said the digger as he was playing with his hat. Howard reached out for the digger.

"Hola, Juanito." greeted Howard.

"Hola. Bienvinido." responded Juanito. He helped Howard onto the shore, with the raft going back to it's original place. Howard started turning his head in all different directions, as if he was looking for someone.

"Hammond's not even here?" asked Howard.

"He sends his apologies." responded Juanito.

"We are facing a $20 million lawsuit by the family of that worker and you're telling me that Hammond can't even be bothered to see me?" asked Howard clearly angry.

"He had to leave early. He wants to be with his daughter, she's getting a divorce."

"I understand that, but we've been advised to deal with the situation now. The insurance company-" Howard then slipped on a rock, but caught his fall.

"You okay?" asked Juanito. How nodded and then got back up.

"The underwriters feel that the accident has raised some very serious safety questions about that park. That makes the investors very, very anxious. I had to promise to conduct a very thorough on-site inspection." They stopped with Juanito giving Howard a very nasty look.

"Hammond hates inspections. They slow everything down." said Juanito.

"Juanito, they'll pull the funding. That'll slow him down even more." said Howard. At that moment a digger came running towards them.

"Jefe, jefe! Encontramos otros mosquitos." said the digger.

"Seguro? A ver, muestrame." responded Juanito.

"Si, venga." The three of them walked into the mine. Howard hit his head on the top part of the mine entrance, and it sounded he hit it hard.

"Ooh! Aaah!" exclaimed Howard.

"Watch your head." responded Juanito. Inside the mine were diggers who were clipping away at the side of the mines, in hopes they'll find something.

"If two experts sign off on the island, the insurance guys will back off. I wanted to grab someone, Ian Malcolm, I think that was his name, but they wanted someone else. They heard about that kid who won the game show, and found a newly discovered set of dinosaurs. They want Rex Raptor and his friend, Weevil Underwood, I think that's his name." said Howard. Juanito laughed.

"You want Rex? You'll never get him out of his house, unless it's school or dinosaur related." said Juanito. Then a digger gave Juanito an amber rock with something inside. "Luz, mas luz!" he exclaimed

"Why not?" asked Howard.

"Muchachos, echenme luz!" he yelled. A few Si's were heard.

"Why not?" asked Howard again. Juanito was fascinated by the amber rock. Everyone gathered around to see the rock themselves.

"Because Rex's like me. He loves Dinosaurs." Juanito started chuckling at the sight of the amber rock. "Que lindo eres." he said. The amber rock was revealed to be, well, and amber rock, with a mosquito preserved inside.


	2. Business Meetings

*Domino City, Japan*

Rex and Weevil were walking towards Rex's house after school, it became a routine. They do their homework after school, play some video games or watch TV, and then Weevil would go home. For this day, Nina was off on another meeting, so Rex and Weevil were alone once they got there. Right now they were walking down the street, heading towards Rex's house.

"I just don't understand why the universe isn't infinite." said Rex.

"Rex, the universe isn't infinite, nothing is infinite." replied Weevil.

"Oh yeah, then how come when you go down, you never hit the bottom."

"Because Re-... alright you got me there." Rex and Weevil noticed something weird. There was a helicopter in the middle of the street, right in front of Rex's house.

"What the-" said Rex as they ran towards the house. Cars were honking, people were yelling, but Rex and Weevil didn't care. Rex noticed his door was opened. Rex thought his place was getting robbed, so he quitely walked in and heard stuff in the kitchen. Rex quickly grabbed a gun he had in a drawer and walked in the kitchen. To what he saw there was a man in a white uniform rummaging his fridge. "What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" asked Rex pointing the gun. The man who looked old, had a white beard and had a hat and glasses, turned to him and opened a bottle of soda. "Hey I was saving that!" yelled Rex. The man smiled at him.

"For today, I guarentee it." the man replied.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Rex. Weevil tugged Rex, to which he turned.

"Rex, that's John Hammond, world renowned billionaire." said Weevil. Rex turned to Hammond.

"He's right." laughed Hammond. At that moment, Ashlynn came into Rex's house.

"Rex you okay, I saw a guy come in here and then I saw you come here as well." said Ashlynn out of concern. Rex turned towards Ashlynn.

"Uh Mr. Hammond, this is my good friend Ashlynn Butterfly, Ashlynn this is John Hammond." said Rex. Ashlynn was shocked that a billionaire was in Rex's house. They shook hands smiling at each other.

"Will you have a drink? We won't let it get warm. Come along, sit down, sit down." suggest Hammond. Rex was out of words.

"Here, let me-" stated Rex.

"No, no, no, no, I can manage this. I know my way around the kitchen." said Hammond as Rex, Weevil, and Ashlynn all sat down. Hammond got three glasses for the three and poured the soda in them. He gave them and sat down as well, across from Rex. "Now let's get down to the point. Um, I like ya, all three of ya. I can tell instantly about people. It's a gift." said Hammond. He started looking at them, while the three were waiting for him to say something. Eventually he did say something.

"I own an island, off the coast of Costa Rica. I've leased it from the government and I've spent the last five years, setting up some kind of, biological preserve. Really spectacular. Spared no expense. Make the one I've got down in Kenya look like a petting zoo." said Hammond as he had a short laugh. "And there's no doubt our attractions will drive kids out of their minds." said Hammond as the Rex and Ashlynn took a sip from their soda while Weevil just sat there listening. "And not just kids, everyone. We're going to open next year. That is, if the lawyers don't kill me first. I don't care for lawyers. Do you?" asked Hammond. The three looked at each other.

"Oh, we, uh, don't know any." replied Ashlynn.

"I don't really know any." said Rex. Weevil pushed up his glasses.

"There's actually one lawyer I know, when I went to jail." Weevil said. Rex and Ashlynn looked at him annoyed.

"Well, I do. I'm afraid. There's a particular pebble in my shoe, represents my investors. Says that they insist on outside opinions." said Hammond.

"What kind of opinions?" asked Ashlynn as she took a sip of her glass. Hammond looked at Rex and smiled.

"Well, your kind, not to put too fine a point on it. I mean, let's face it. In your particular, well, adorement, you're the top mind. And if I could just persuade you to sign off on the park, you know, give it your endorsement, maybe even pen a wee testimonial, I could get back on shedual, uh schedule." said Hammond as Weevil took a sip.

"Why would they care what Rex thinks?" asked Ashlynn.

"Hey!" exclaimed Rex.

"What kind of park is this?" asked Weevil. Hammond looked at Rex and smiled once more.

"It's right up your alley." said Hammond as he pointed towards Rex. Weevil and Ashlynn looked at Rex with confusion. "I'll you what, why don't you come down for the weekend?" asked Hammond.

"Can my friends come, including these two and one more?" asked Rex. Hammond smiled.

"Bring all the friends you need, but not too much, the helicopter can't hold a lot of people." Hammond laughed as Rex realized he had few friends. Many people still hated him and he was still getting bulled.

"Listen we would love too, but... we, uh.. we have parents, and we can't just leave them." said Ashlynn.

"Oh don't worry, we already told your parents, they said it's alright, what they had in common was, 'get out more'. Here's confirmation." Hammond said as he handed the three of them letters. They carefully read them, and it turns out, they were right. Their parents allowed them to go to the park. "And, if that's not enough, I can pay you, a lot of money, money that you kids need." said Hammond as he laughed. The three of them were shocked as they realized that they would be paid to go inspect the island. Now they were in.

"Yeah, okay." said Rex excitingly.

"Cheers." said Weevil as the three of them tapped their drinks in the air. They got up as Weevil chugged his drink and Rex and Ashlynn hugged each other.

* * *

*San Jose, Costa Rica*

A truck pulled up in the front of a restaurant as a guy wearing a hat, glasses, red shirt and white pants, holding a suitcase came out. He walked to the side of the restaurant. An unknown song was playing from a live singer. The guy passed by a stand filled with fruits and vegetables and could smell cooked food. The sounds of chickens were heard as well. Out in the back, a kind of fat guy who had curly hair, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and jeans and was wearing glasses was eating at a table. The guy in the hat finally arrived in the back and caught the attention of the fat dude.

"Yo, Dodgson!" yelled the fat dude. The guy presumed Dodgson walked towards the table where the fat dude was eating. He sat down next to him.

"You shouldn't use my name." said Dodgson. The fat dude (Nedry) started pointing at Dodgson.

"Dodgson, Dodgson! We've got Dodgson here!" yelled Nedry. "See nobody cares, nice hat. What're trying to look like a secret agent?" asked Nedry as he took the hat off. "Well." Nedry said.

"Seven fifty. On delivery, 50,000 more for each viable embryo. That's 1.5 million, if you get all 15 species off the island." said Dodgson as he handed Nedry the suitcase. Nedry started laughing.

"Oh, I'll get 'em all." said Nedry as he started hugging the suitcase.

"Remember, viable embryos. They're no use to us if they don't survive." said Dodgson.

"Oh! How am I supposed to transport them?" asked Nedry still admiring the suitcase with presumed money inside it. Dodgson reached for his bag and pulled out a can of Barbasol shaving cream. Nedry looked at the can at confusion.

"The bottom screws open." said Dodgson as he spun the bottom. Nedry started laughing. Finally he the bottom came off revealing something. "It's cooled and compartmentalized inside." said Dodgson as he pushed the thing revealing to be small containers. Nedry squealed.

"Oh, that's great!" exclaimed Nedry.

"Customs can even check it if they want to." said Dodgson as Nedry grabbed the can and pushed the top and out came shaving cream on his hand.

"There's enough coolant inside for 36 hours. The embryos have to be back here in San Jose by then." said Dodgson as Nedry placed the shaving cream in his hand on a nearby pie.

"That's up to your guy on the boat. 7:00 tomorrow night on the east dock. Make sure he gets it right." said Nedry.

"How are you planning to beat security?" asked Dodgson.

"I've got an 18-minute window. 18 minutes and your company catches up on ten years of research." said Nedry as a waiter came with a check.

"Gracias senor." said the waiter. Dodgson could see the check and by the look on his face, he was surprised that Nedry could eat that much.

"Don't get cheap on me Dodgson." said Nedry as Dodgson grabbed the check. "That was Hammond's mistake." said Nedry as he ate a piece of cucumber.


	3. Welcome to Jurassic Park

*Pacific Ocean*

The helicopter carrying Rex, Weevil, Ashlynn, Nathan, Hammond, and Miller were taking them to the so called park. While on their way, Nathan was asking questions about this park. He started making guesses on why it had to be on an island.

"I wonder if they have giant elephants, or giant giraffes, or giant snails!" exclaimed Nathan out of excitement. Rex and Weevil were already having enough of Nathan.

"Why would he have giant snails, snails are the smallest animals on earth." replied Rex.

"Not necessary, there are smaller animals, such as the Gold Frog." replied Weevil as he pushed up his glasses. Rex however was annoyed by his comment.

"Or maybe giant lizards!" yelled Nathan. Rex, who was the biggest dinosaur geek ever, was not shocked by this.

"Nathan, I'm the biggest fan of dinosaurs, and even I know that's impossible. How can you bring dinosaurs back to life?" asked Rex.

"Cloning." said Nathan as he waved his hand in front of himself. Hammond chuckled.

"You mean one of the most illegal things in the world?" asked Weevil.

"Anything is possible." said Nathan.

"Yeah, falling down a 100 ft fall with no parachute and surviving is possible. Real possible Nathan." said Rex.

"I KNEW you were a believer of surviving stupid shit!" exclaimed Nathan as he pointed to Rex.

"He's also a believer on Barney the Dinosaur being a pedophile on crack." said Ashlynn as she giggled. Rex had a surprised look on his face.

"Well no one can be THAT friendly towards kids and speak in that stupid voice. That's one dinosaur I hate. Along with his friends he should've eaten." said Rex.

"Rex, that's called cannibalism, which is also illegal." said Weevil.

"How is this related to the island of some sort?" asked Miller.

"You bring pain, I bring the kids." said Hammond as he laughed. Miller looked confused at his comment. Hammond looked out the window and his expression changed. "There it is." he said pointing to the window. Everyone looked to see the island, Isla Nublar, as the helicopter was approaching the shore.

*In Jurassic Park theme, _Good luck, getting, this theme song out of your head! It will be in your head for weeks or 'till your de-e-ead!_

The helicopter finally arrived in the island and was lowering itself towards the helipad. Everyone already buckled in for a bumpy landing. Once landed, the helicopter took off back to the mainland as the others went on a pair of jeeps. Nathan, Hammond, Miller, and a driver were in the front. Rex, Weevil, Ashlynn and another driver were in the back.

"You know, maybe Nathan's right. Maybe there are dinosaurs on this island." said Rex.

"Now you're being stupider Rex. You know what. I'm so confident that there aren't dinosaurs on this island, I'm betting you $10,000. My family's rich you know." said Weevil.

"Deal." replied Rex as they shook hands. Ashlynn giggled at Rex being confident. In the front jeep, Miller was discussing important shit to Hammond, in which Hammond was alright with.

"The full 50 miles of perimeter fence are in place?" asked Miller.

"And the concrete moats, and the motion sensor tracking systems. Howard, dear boy relax. Try and enjoy yourself." replied Hammond.

"Let's get something straight John. This is not a weekend experience. This is serious investigation of stability of this island. Your investors, whom I present, are deeply concerned. Forty-eight hours from now, if they're not convinced, I'm not convinced. I'll shut you down John." said Miller. All Miller got out of Hammond was a slight chuckle.

"In forty-eight hours, _I'll_ be accepting _your_ apologies." said Hammond. The jeeps were still on their way to their destination for about 20 minutes. However, it was cut short as it hit a field. Hammond made the driver stop. "All right, slow down. Stop, stop, stop!" ordered Hammond. The driver did what he was told and stopped, as well the other jeep behind them. Rex was already tired of the trip and was almost half asleep. Rex turned his head to his left and what he saw woke him up. His face went from bored to shock. He found it hard to breath however and started gasping. He got up and grabbed on the top of the jeep, taking off his red beanie revealing the top of his purple dyed hair. He got up and stared in awe. Ashlynn did so too as she grabbed onto Rex's shoulder. Weevil was still bragging on winning the bet, not knowing he already lost once he started the bet.

"I'm telling you Rex, you aren't winning this bet. My money isn't going to you, it's staying in our safe." said Weevil as he pushed up his glasses. Rex started grabbing his head, getting the attention of Weevil. Rex turned Weevil's head as it annoyed Weevil. "What is it dino-brain?" asked Weevil in an insulting way. Weevil looked at the direction Rex was looking and lost his breath. He too stared at awe on what he was seeing. He got up next to Rex, still staring in awe. What they saw was a large, breathing, real, live dinosaur! A Brachiosaurus to be correct. The Brachiosaurus walked up to the tall trees, causing the ground to shake. It grabbed on a few leaves and ate them.

"I like my money in cash please." said Rex still paying attention to the Brachiosaurus. Weevil felt his glasses fall off his face, but he didn't care. Not only did he lose the bet, but lost the easiest bet in the world, not to mention that he's seeing a real dinosaur, and not some cheap animatronic. Weevil quickly got his glasses as he, Rex and Ashlynn got up to see the Brachiosaurus up close. Ashlynn was laughing and gasping at the same time.

"It's-it's a dinosaur." said Rex pointing at the Brachiosaurus.

"Uh-huh." Ashlynn agreed. Hammond now having a cane, walked towards them laughing. In the front jeep, Nathan was in awestruck as well.

"You did it. You crazy son of a bitch, you did it." Nathan said. The driver turned towards Nathan at the insult he gave to Hammond. Nathan didn't notice.

"This thing is huge. It's not cold blooded, it's warm blooded. This thing doesn't live in swamps." said Rex as Ashlynn started laughing. She soon saw Rex's hand and it gave an idea to her. She grabbed his hand and held it tight. Rex noticed as he grabbed tightly as well, but he still had his sights on the dinosaur. Ashlynn was blushing harder than ever as she kept looking at the dinosaur, Rex was slightly blushing. "This thing's got a 25, 27 foot neck?" asked Rex.

"Brachiosaur, 30." replied Hammond. Rex broke hold of Ashlynn's grasp to see the dinosaur.

"30 feet." he said as he walked towards the Brachiosaur. The Brachiosaur let out a bellowed roar as it got on it's hind legs to grab the top leaf of the tree. As it hit the ground, on impact, caused the ground to shake. Miller was also staring in awe.

"We're gonna make a fortune of this place." said Miller. Nathan was laughing, not out loud laughing, but to himself laughing.

"How fast are they?" asked Rex.

"Well we clocked the T-Rex at 32 miles per hour." replied Hammond. This got the attention of Ashlynn as she heard what she thought she heard.

"T-T-Rex? You said you got a T-Rex?" asked Ashlynn.

"Uh-huh." replied Hammond. Rex grabbed hold of Hammond.

"Say again." said Rex. Hammond laughed.

"We've got a T-Rex." said Hammond as he answered as if it was a simple math question. Rex felt like he was about to faint. He grabbed hold of his knees and started bending. He soon fell on the ground with Ashlynn looking at the dinosaur. Weevil however was trying to call his parents to say to get $10,000 out of the safe but failed as there was no connection. Weevil however, didn't care. Hammond laughed as Rex fell on the ground. "Mr. Raptor. My dear Mrs. Hearts. Welcome... to Jurassic Park." said Hammond as he walked away. Rex heard more roars as he turned the direction to see where they were coming from. To his surprised, he almost fainted again. What he saw was a whole group of dinosaurs of different kinds. Brachiosaurus and Parasaurolophus were gathered in front of a lake with the Parasaurolophus drinking out of it, while the Brachiosaurus were walking out of it. Ashlynn bent down to Rex's level to see what he was seeing.

"They're moving in herds. They do move in herds." said Rex to himself, aware that Ashlynn was beside him. Hammond got down to their level now to observe what he created. "How'd you do this?" asked Rex. Hammond smiled.

"I'll show you." Hammond said.


	4. Visitor's Center

After the whole dinosaur astonishment scene, the two jeeps carrying Hammond and the others finally arrived at the Visitors Center, which was next to a lake. Everyone except the drivers got off to go into the Visitors Center. Once they reached the doors, the doors themselves opened up automatically. Inside the first thing they saw was a Tyrannosaurs Rex skeleton and above it had a banner that said, "When Dinosaurs Ruled The Earth.

"The most advanced amusement park in the entire world, incorporating all the latest technologies. And I'm not talking just about rides, you know. Everybody has rides. No, we've made living biological attractions so astounding... that they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet." said Hammond as they were now on a flight of stairs.

"So what are you thinking?" asked Ashlynn.

"That my family doesn't have money and soon we'll be like these dinosaurs, the skeletons of course." said Rex.

"Don't you mean 'extinct'?" asked Weevil. After a couple minutes, Hammond lead them into a screening room, where they each got into a row of seats. Rex, Weevil, and Ashlynn in one row, and Miller in the row back of them.

"Well, now, why don't you all sit down?" offered Hammond. "Ah here, here he comes. Well, here I come." said Hammond as someone walked up to the audience on the screen, turns out it was... John Hammond? The screen Hammond had a black suit on, but still carried around the cane.

"Hello." said Screen Hammond. The real Hammond laughed.

"Say hello, say hello." said Real Hammond.

"Hello." said Ashlynn.

"H-hello." said Rex. Weevil waved.

"Hello John." said Screen Hammond, ah fuck it, let's just call him John.

"Oh yes, I've got lines." said Hammond as he got out notes.

"Well fine fine, I guess. But how did I get here?" asked John. Hammond now had his lines out.

"Uh, oh, uh let me show you. First I'll need a drop of blood, your blood." said Hammond. John put out his hand on the screen as Hammond pretended to poke his hand. John pulled his hand away pretending as it hurt.

"John that hurt." said John... what?

"Relax John, it's all part of the miracle of cloning." said Hammond. Weevil leaned towards Ashlynn.

"You mean one of the many illegal things?" whispered Weevil. Back on the screen, a second John appeared on the right side of John.

"Hello John." said John #2

"Hello John." replied John. A third John appeared on the other side of John.

"Hello John." said John #3.

"Hello John." said John. Then a fourth and fifth appeared, then more. Hammond went to sit down next to Miller. Then all of sudden, something appeared by the original John. It started to swirl and swirl. The thing tapped on John's shoulder and John was started as he looked at it.

"Oh, huh.. Mr. DNA." said John.

"SUP BITCHES!" yelled Mr. DNA in a loud annoying voice. "Now y'all probably wondering how the FUCK we got dinosaurs." Everyone, including Hammond, was surprised at this. This was meant for kids, and this was, well, in hind site, was fitted for immature teenagers. "Well, a long time ago, a Tyrannosaurs Rex, was walking through the woods, and a mosquita, landed on his dick! And it was like, 'I'm gonna suck your dick!' And the T-Rex was like, 'That's gay as shit, you get the fuck off my dick!' And the mosquita was like, 'Bitch this is what I do, I suck things, give me your dick blood!' And the T-Rex was like, 'Bitch I don't think so!' And the mosquita was like, 'I'M SUCKING YOUR DICK BITCH!' And so it sucked the T-Rex's dick drive and all it's blood and it was all like, 'AW SHIT! My dick's all tiny like my arms!' And the mosquita was like, 'I don't give a fuck bitch. I've got T-Rex dick blood flowing through my veins! I'M KING OF THE FUCKING WORLD!' The mosquita, then probably landed on the tree and got stuck in sap and DIED! Long story short, we've found the mosquita, we sucked all it's blood and we put it in some frogs and now we have a bunch of lady dinosaurs! Your welcome. Give us money!" The screen then went black as Mr. DNA vanished. Everyone was shocked at this presentation, until Hammond spoke up.

"We've created the dinosaurs through cloning." he said.

So after that shit presentation, Hammond and the others went on a tour inside the lab, where'd it showed actual scientists doing... sciency shit.

"The boat leaves for the mainland 30 minutes. Drop everything you are doing, and head to the boat." said a man on a speaker. One scientist was working with dinosaur eggs. He was writing something on a clipboard until he noticed Hammond and the others.

"Ah, Dr. Hammond. Good to see you." said the scientist.

"Glad to see ya to Dr. Wu. Kids, this is Dr. Wu, our head geneticist." said Hammond. Everyone waved at him. Nathan noticed the eggs in the hatchery.

"What are those?" asked Nathan. Wu looked to where Nathan was staring at.

"Hm, oh those, those are dinosaur eggs." responded Wu. As if on cue, one of the eggs started hatching. "Ah, perfect. Thought I had to leave for the island before I get to see them hatch." said Wu. The dinosaur egg started hatching and out came a baby dinosaur.

"Come on little one. Come on now. Come on. There you go, push! Push! There you go." said Hammond.

"Oh my god." said Ashlynn as this was the most cutest things she ever saw.

"Push." said Hammond as he grabbed a piece of egg shell on top of the baby's head.

"So, how do they... you know?" asked Weevil.

"Dinosaurs aren't allowed to reproduce. They're all female." said Wu.

"How do you know if their female. Do some people go out into the park and and check under the dinosaur's skirts?" asked Weevil. Wu chuckled.

"We control their chromosomes. It's really not that difficult. All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway, they just require an extra hormone given at the right developmental stage to make them male. We simply deny them that." explained Wu. Ashlynn had a confused look.

"Deny them that?" asked Ashlynn.

"John, the kind of control you're attempting simply is... it's not possible. If there is one thing the history of evolution has taught us it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free, it expands to new territories and crashes through barriers, painfully, maybe even dangerously." said Weevil.

"How do you know that?" asked Rex. Weevil pushed up his glasses.

"I'm a smart boy." he said.

"You're implying that a group composed entirely of female animals will... breed?" asked Wu.

"No. I'm, I'm simply saying that life, uh... finds a way." said Weevil. Rex was adoring the baby dinosaur. He however didn't know what it was exactly.

"What species is this?" asked Rex.

"Uh, it's a Velociraptor." responded Wu. Rex's smile faded quickly.

"You bred Raptors?" asked Rex. Wu nodded cautiously. In his hands was one of the most vicious animals that ever lived, and they bred them.


	5. Raptors

A loud shriek was heard inside of holding pin outside, away from the other attractions. This pin wasn't ready for the actual tour of the park. After the egg hatching, Rex and the gang were walking towards the pin trying to get a good look of what was inside it. Rex looked at the pin, noticing many armed people there were. He was intent on seeing the raptors that were within; but he didn't know about this is where the incident that caused him to be here in the first place.

"Mr. Raptor!" Hammond called. Rex's friends were following close behind. "We're having lunch in about an hour. Chilean Sea Bass, spared no expense." said Hammond. Rex could care less about the lunch.

"What are they doing?" asked Rex who had his hand against his head so that the sun wouldn't hit his eyes. Hammond noticed what he was talking about. A cow or bull was being lifted by a huge crane, towards the Raptor paddock.

"Oh, feeding them." Hammond responded with a smile. The gang watched as the cow was headed towards the paddock.

"That cow isn't?" asked Ashlynn extremely worried.

"Afraid so, Raptors have to eat to you know." responded Hammond. The top of the pin opened as the cow mooed. The cow was slowly lowered into the pin, disappearing in the line of sight of our characters. For a few moments, the only thing that was heard was the sound of the cow mooing. Then the bushes began to shake violently, slowly moving towards the cow, as if something was walking towards it. Then, the ears of everyone was filled with a horrifying shriek and a roar. The kids couldn't see anything, thank Christ, but they didn't need to. Following the shrieks were the sounds of ripping flesh and biting. The sounds of the cow were no longer mooing, but a horrifying screech, as it felt the pain of being eaten alive. The cow was scared as it was being ripped to shreds, while the Raptors chowed down on their meal. Slowly the screeches of the cow stopped, and the kids knew it was dead. Now the only thing that filled the air was the sound of Raptor roars and eating flesh. Ashlynn couldn't bare to look down the pin as she turned away. Rex and Weevil just looked at the bushes shaking, while Nathan vomited on the ground.

"They should all be destroyed!" yelled a voice from behind them. The group turned to see the guy from the time the first incident happened.

"Ahaha! Robert! Robert my dear boy." said Hammond as he shook hands with Robert. "Kids, this is Robert Muldoon, our Game Warden and head of security of the park. If anybody knows anything about dinosaurs, it's him." said Hammond. Rex coughed at the sound of that remark. "Oh, and well you of course." Hammond said with a laugh.

"Well Mr. Muldoon-" said Rex as he was cut off.

"Please just call me Robert." Muldoon said. Rex blinked.

"Right, Robert, about the Raptors, what's their growth rate?" asked Rex.

"They're lethal at eight months, and I do mean lethal. I've studied animals that can hunt humans, but these..." Muldoon said staring into the pen where the feast continued. "...They're beyond my understanding." he finished.

"How fast are they?" asked Rex.

"Cheetah speed if they ever got out." answered Muldoon.

"This is why we are taking extreme measures of security around these animals." interrupted Hammond.

"How's their intelligence?" asked Rex.

"They're extremely intelligent, problem solving; especially the big one. We bred eight originally, but when she came in, she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others." responded Muldoon. Rex and his friends were worried by far. "That one... when she looks at you, you can see she's working things out." said Muldoon.

"That's why we have to feed them like this. She had them attacking the fences when the feeders came." said Hammond.

"Aren't the fences electrified?" asked Weevil.

"They are, but they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses... they remember." said Muldoon. At that moment, the crane that once had the cow came rising up. The crane was all torn up, with still a little bit of flesh and blood on the vest that the cow was once in. Rex and the gang were disgusted.

"Well then, who's hungry?" asked Hammond.

* * *

After inspecting the Raptor Paddock, Rex and gang headed down to the cafeteria where they were being fed their food. Several slideshows of Jurassic Park were being presented around them. After seeing the whole Raptor vs Cow thing, Ashlynn didn't feel like eating.

"None of these attractions have been finished yet. The park will open with the basic tour you're about to take, and then other rides will come on line after six or twelve months after that. Absolutely spectacular designs. Spared no expense." said Hammond.

"And we can charge anything we want!Two thousand a day, ten thousand a day, people will pay it! And then there's the merchandising." said Miller.

"Miller, this park was not built to cater only the super rich. Everyone in the world's got a right to enjoy these animals." said Hammond.

"Sure they will, they will." said Miller. He began laughing for some reason. "We'll have a coupon day or something." said Miller. Hammond began laughing.

"Gee The lack of humility before nature that's been displayed here staggers me." said Weevil. Everyone turned to him.

"Thank you Mr. Underwood, but I think things are a little different here than you and I." said Miller.

"Yes I know. They're a lot worse." Weevil responded.

"Now wait a second we haven't even seen the whole island yet, you can't just speculate-" said Miller who was interrupted by Hammond.

"Now hold on Miller, let's him talk. I value everyone's opinions. Go on Mr. Underwood." said Hammond.

"Don't you see the danger, John, inherent in what you're doing here? Genetic power is the most awesome force ever seen on this planet. But you wield it like a kid who's found his dad's gun." said Weevil. This got the attention of everyone.

"If I may, it's hardly inappropriate to start hurling-" said Miller who was interrupted once again, but this time, by Weevil.

"Excuse me, excuse me, I'm not done. The problem with scientific power you've used is it didn't require any discipline to attain it. You read what others had done and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge yourselves, so you don't take the responsibility for it. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could, and before you knew what you had, you patented it, packages it, slapped in on a plastic lunch box, and now you're selling it, you're selling it." said Weevil as he slapped his hand on the table twice at the last part.

"You don't give us credits. Our scientists have done things imaginable." said Weevil.

"Your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could that they didn't stop to think if they should. Science can create pesticides, but it can't tell us not to use them. Science can make a nuclear reactor, but it can't tell us not to build it!" yelled Weevil.

"Uh, Weevil? What's wrong with you?" asked Rex.

"What's wrong is that he brought a extinct creature back to life. Dinosaur and man were not meant to walk the Earth together. Nature chose them for extinction. And the worst part is that he thinks this is a brilliant idea!" yelled Weevil.

"Please, let's hear some other opinions. Rex?" asked Miller.

"I think it's great!" exclaimed Rex as he took sip of water.

"Alright Nathan?" asked Miller. Nathan was gorging down on his food. He then looked up and saw people staring at him. Nathan stared back. "I'm sorry, Ashlynn?" asked Miller.

"Personally I think that you don't know that much about an extinct ecosystem. You made plants that were extinct and some of them are poisonous, and you chose them because, why... because you thought they looked pretty? The animals have no idea where they are and they try to defend themselves, violently if they have to." said Ashlynn. Rex looked at her.

"I change my thought, I agree with what they were saying." said Rex.

"Me too!" exclaimed Nathan with his mouth full. Hammond laugh.

"I don't believe it. You guys are meant to defend me from these characters and the only one I have on my side is the blood sucking lawyer." Hammond said pointing towards Miller. Miller didn't know how to react.

"Thank you." he simply said. Just then a waiter came into play and whispered something into Hammond's ear. Hammond smiled.

"They're here." he said.


	6. Tour

After dinner, the group decided to actually take the tour of Jurassic Park. They were walking down the stairs towards the entrance/exit of the Visitor's Center.

"You five are gonna have a spot of company out in the park. I need you lot to spend a little time with our, _'target audience'._ " said Hammond. Just then two kids came running towards them. One was a girl who was about 12 and a boy who was 9.

"Grandpa!" yelled the kids.

"Kids!" exclaimed Hammond. He laughed as the kids ran towards him in the middle of the stairs and knocked him over hugging him. "Wait! Careful with the old man."

"We missed you." said the girl.

"Thanks for the presents." said the boy.

"We loved the presents, they were great." Ashlynn smiled as she turned towards Rex, who had a sudden shock on his face.

"Did you enjoy the helicopter ride?" asked Hammond.

"Yeah! It went down, and we all went right up." said the girl. After a few minutes of reunion, they all went outside, just in time to see two green jeeps with the Jurassic Park logo on it. The kids were right in front of the cars.

"Now kids, come away. Not too close to the cars." said Hammond out of concern. The kids backed away. "Ha! Aren't they lovely? Aren't they glorious though? These will be your transports for the afternoon." Miller then noticed something, there weren't any drivers.

"Hammond there's no drivers." said Miller.

"No no no no. No drivers. They're electric. They run on this track in the middle of the roadway. Totally nonpolluting. Top of the line. Spared no expense." responded Hammond. The girl went inside the car and immediately saw what she liked.

"It's an interactive CD-ROM. Look, see? You just touch the right part of the screen, and it talks about whatever you want." said the girl.

"Kind of, out dated, don't you think?" asked Weevil to Nathan.

"I wouldn't know. My parents don't allow me near those things. They say I set them on fire apparently." said Nathan. Weevil looked at him confusingly.

"Lex, darling, you're all right in there." said Hammond. He turned towards the others. "Mrs. Hearts, come with me. Mr. Raptor come in the second car." Nathan walked behind Ashlynn and Hammond.

"Lex, Rex, they rhyme. I think that's kind of cute." said Ashlynn to Rex.

"What is? The fact that my name rhymes with hers, or the other way?" asked Rex.

"You're name silly." said Ashlynn as she giggled and walked off.

"I'm gonna ride with, uh, Ashlynn." said Nathan, leaving Rex looking at him. Hammond went inside the Visitor's Center, leaving the kids to go on the magical trip of Jurassic Park... or some shit. Rex was walking towards the second car until he was stopped by the boy. They looked at each other for a while, with Rex wondering, ' _who the hell is this kid_?' and the boy being, ' _This guy is so cool_.'

"I saw all your duels." said the boy. Rex blinked at the kid.

"I guessing you saw me lose the Regionals, get kicked out of Duelist Kingdom, and lost Battle City?" asked Rex.

"You should've won those duels. You're my favorite duelist. I love dinosaurs as well."

"That's- that's great." The boy got an idea. Rex started walking towards the back car.

"So do you think that using a Beatdown tactic during Duel Monsters is a good strategy?" asked the boy. Rex opened the door and got in.

"Well, I used to do that kind of tactic. I don't anymore. Before Duel Monsters ended, I mainly focused on strategies, instead using Beatdown." said Rex. The boy also got in the car with him. Rex didn't pay attention, until he got a funny feeling that someone was behind him. He looked behind him and sure enough, the boy was right there, smiling.

"Because I think that tactic works great." said the boy. Rex made his way towards the other side of the door. "I heard that your best friend, Weevil, he rarely uses Traps and Spells, and I think that you should use more of those kinds of cards." said the boy.

"Listen uh-." said Rex as he didn't know that kid's name.

"Tim." he said.

"Tim, which car are you going in?" asked Rex.

"The same one you're going in." replied Tim. Rex started walking, with Tim following behind.

"I personally think that you should be the King of Games, and not Yugi." said Tim. Rex went up to the front car and opened the door, allowing Tim to get inside it. "Because Dinosaurs beat all other cards, because they're big and powerful. Just like you Rex. You are the King of Dino-" said Tim as he was cut off by Rex closing the door. Rex then started walking towards the other car, but was stopped by Lex. Rex gave a confuse look at her.

"She said I should ride with you, because it'd be good for you." said Lex. Rex gave a look at Ashlynn, who return just smiled and giggled.

* * *

The Jurassic Park control room looked like a mission control room for a space launch, with several computer terminals and dozens of video screens that display images of various dinosaurs, taken from all over the park. There's a large glass map of the island at the front of the room that is lit up like a Christmas tree with various colored lights, each one with a number and identification code next to it. But the place is unfinished, with unattached cables, construction materials, and ladders scattered about. Hammond and Muldoon entered the room.

"National Weather Service is tracking a tropical storm, about 75 miles west of us." said Muldoon.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi. Why didn't I build in Orlando?" asked Hammond to himself. Muldoon approached a computer that had the hurricane on the screen.

"I'll keep an eye on it, maybe it'll swing south, like the last one." Hammond looked up at a black guy.

"Steve, start the tour program." ordered Hammond. Steve swung around and started typing on a computer opposite of him, while smoking a cigarette. He turned back to his originally seat and sighed.

"Hold on to your butts." he said as he clicked a button on the screen. He turned towards the other monitors and it showed a live security footage of the people inside the jeeps, talking amongst themselves. Soon the cars started driving, on it's own... ooooooo. Hammond inhaled, and quickly exhaled at the sight of their first tour of Jurassic Park.

* * *

Inside the jeeps, no one noticed the cars moving.

"I wonder what kind of dinosaurs we'll see." said Lex. Tim was first to notice the cars moving.

"Hey, lookit. A ghost, a ghost! Aah!" yelled Tim playfully.

"Oh no. It's driving." Lex played along, with Miller chuckling. In the other car, things were a little more mature in there.

"I can't believe we're gonna see more dinosaurs." said Ashlynn excitingly.

"Maybe we'll get to see Rex's grandfather, the T-Rex." said Weevil.

"You just called me the grandson of the King of the Dinosaurs, making me the King of Dinosaurs now." said Rex.

"I meant that the T-Rex had a small brain, and you just proved that." said Weevil as he laughed. Rex felt embarrassed.

"Ah shut up Bug-Boy." Ashlynn giggled at this sight.

"Ladies, ladies, now's not the time to fight." said Nathan.

"Shut up Nathan!" exclaimed both Rex and Weevil. In return, Nathan plunged himself in the backseat, next to Weevil, making a weeping noise.

"So, Ashlynn." said Rex quitely. Ashlynn turned her attention towards Rex.

"Hm." she said.

"Why did you hold my hand back at the Brachiosaurus?" asked Rex. Ashlynn started blushing madly. She was at a loss of words, yet kept her smile.

"Well I-" said Ashlynn who was interrupted by Nathan.

"Hey look!" exclaimed Nathan. Then a voice was heard on the CD-ROM. In front of the jeeps stood a giant gate with flames on the side, and on top of it said, Jurassic Park.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park." said the voice. Soon the gates opened up.

"What they got in there, King Kong?" asked Weevil sarcastically. After the cars passed the gates, the doors started closing.

* * *

Hammond started typing on his computer, showing camera views from every angle, eventually leading to Rex and Weevil's car.

"The voice you're now hearing is Richard Kiley. Heh, spared no expense." said Hammond.

 _If you look to your right, you will see a heard of our first dinosaurs on our tour, Dilophosaurus._

"Dilophosaurus!" said Rex excitingly as he went towards the right window, along with Weevil and Ashlynn. The kids in the first car did so as well.

 _One of the earliest carnivores, we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting it's venom at it's prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at it's leisure. This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful but deadly addition to Jurassic Park_

All throughout the monologue, the group tried to find the Dilophosaurus, but at no avail. They couldn't see a thing in the thick jungle. The only sounds that were heard were rustling and a distant roar.

"Rex- where?" asked Ashlynn. Rex couldn't think of a reason why the Dilophosaurus wouldn't come out He eventually gave up, banging his hand on the door.

"Damn" he said to himself. One dinosaur marked off the list of, 'No Seen' could be crossed out. The cars moved on to the next attraction.

* * *

Inside the control room, Steve was having a hard time with the computer.

"Vehicle headlights are on, and they're not responding." Steve said. "Those shouldn't be running off the car batteries. Item 151 on today's glitch list. We have all the problems of a major them park and a major zoo and the computers aren't even on their feet yet." Hammond turned around to see a worker not... working.

"Dennis, our lives are in your hands and you have butterfingers?" asked Hammond sort of irritated. All Nedry did was turn around on his rolling chair and laugh.

"I'm totally unappreciated in my time." he said holding a can of soda. "You can run this whole park from this room with minimal staff for up to three days. You think that kind of automation is easy?" Nedry took a sip from his soda before continuing. "Or cheap? You know anybody who can network 8 Connection Machines and debug 2 million lines of code for what I bid for this job? Because if you can, I'd love to see them try." Hammond made his ways towards the stairs and was already above Nedry.

"I'm sorry about your financial problems, I really am, but they are your problems." said Hammond trying to cool down the situation.

"Oh, your right John." said Nedry in an irritated/sarcastic manner. "You're absolutely right. Everything's my problem." Hammond started getting sick of this argument.

"I will not get drawn into another financial debate with you, Dennis. I really will not."

"There's been hardly any debate at all." Hammond looked at him with a cold stare.

"I don't blame people for their mistakes... but I do ask that they pay for them." Nedry refused eye contact.

"Thanks dad." he said sarcastically.

"Dennis!" called Steve. "The headlights."

"Yeah. I'll debug the tour program when they get back, okay?" Steve waved him off for his laziness. "OKAY?! It'll eat a lot of compute cycles. We'll lose part of the system for a while. There's a finite amount of memory. You can't use it for everything. You gonna compile for half an hour for crying out loud?"

"QUIET! All of you!" shouted Muldoon, as he got sick of the bickering as well. He then noticed something on the cameras. "They're approaching the Tyrannosaur paddock."

* * *

Sure enough the jeeps approached a giant landscape where a giant fence was separating the road and the jungle, possibly holding Jurassic Park's star attraction, the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The sky now turned into gray as clouds were born above them. The cars stopped in front of the fence, as the group tried their damn hardest to find the T-Rex, especially Rex himself, he was named after the two most vicious dinosaurs in history after all. The only sounds they could here were birds and crickets chirping. After a while, they still couldn't see the attraction.

"Heh. God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs." said Nathan as he Rex and Weevil, along with Ashlynn kept staring at the empty jungle.

"Dinosaurs eat man. Woman inherits the Earth." said Ashlynn. Nathan, Rex and Weevil slowly turned their heads at her comment. Ashlynn didn't see this but was too busy trying to find the T-Rex.

"We'll try to tempt the rex now. Keep watching the fence." said Steve over the intercom. Sure enough, a cage appeared by them inside the fence, revealing a goat, bleating. The kids in the first car were wondering why the goat was brought.

"What's gonna happen to the goat?" asked Lex. The cage then descended until it disappeared and that's when Lex realized what the goat was for. "He's gonna eat the goat?!"

"Excellent." said Tim.

"What's the matter kid? You never had lamb chops?" asked Miller, still looking onwards.

"I happen to be a vegetarian." said Lex. The groups kept looking at the goat, waiting for it to be snatched up by the star attraction. The only sounds hearable was the bleating of the goat.

"T-Rex doesn't want to be fed. He wants to hunt." said Rex.

"Just like you Rex when you want to get those God Cards from Yugi." said Weevil.

"Weevil you try to get those God Cards as well, even more than Rex." said Ashlynn, to which Weevil fell down anime style.

"You can't just suppress 65 million years of gut instinct." continued Rex. The goat then laid down on the ground. The group finally decided that the T-Rex wasn't going to come out, so they got comfortable in their seats.

* * *

Inside the control room, Hammond was fiddling with around the cameras, trying to find Rex's car. Eventually it did reaches Rex's car, and he saw everybody get back to their seats. Nathan got up to the camera, and started talking to it.

"Now eventually you do plan to have dinosaurs, on your, on your dinosaur tour right?" asked Nathan. "Hello?" Nathan knocked on the camera. "H-hello?" He then breathed in the camera. "Yes?"

"I really hate that kid." said Hammond in a disappointed tone.


End file.
